How To Train Your Kaiju
by ambudaff
Summary: Jika saja bayi Kaiju prematur yang dilahirkan Otachi tidak mati. Untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day, walau tak begitu yakin akan keilmiahan cerita


**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR KAIJU**

_Newton Geiszler dan Hermann Gottlieb __diambil dari Pacific Rim, film disutradarai oleh __**Guillermo del Toro**__(sutradara) screenplay ditulis bersama __**Travis Beacham**__,__dan novelization oleh __**Alex Irvine**_

_K+, friendship_

-o0o-

_...The Breach appears closed. Surveillance of Challenger Deep and nearby areas of the Marianas Trench reveal no unexpected energy discharges and no evidence of tectonic activity other than typical subduction rates observed over the past several decades._

_Surveillance will continue. If the enemy that created the kaiju and the Breach was not killed in the detonation of Gipsy Danger's reactor, they will try again._

_The Jaeger program will now sunset. Research will continue into Pons/Drift technology and Kaiju Science initiatives to reverse engineer kaiju biotechnology. Hongkong's Shatterdome will be the center of these research initiatives._

_MARSHALL HERCULES HANSEN_ **1)**

-o0o-

Herc memandang laporan yang dibuatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada kalimat-kalimat yang sudah terketik, terpampang pada _holodisplay_, tinggal dikirimkan.

Baru saja dua ilmuwan utama Kaiju Science—dua ilmuwan pertama yang mendaftar pada program Jaeger, sekaligus dua ilmuwan terakhir yang masih bertahan walau orang-orang awam percaya bahwa semua Kaiju sudah dimusnahkan—Newton Geiszler dan Hermann Gottlieb, menemuinya dan memaparkan temuan mereka. Temuan selama beberapa bulan sejak The Breach dimusnahkan.

Dan itu mengejutkan.

Herc memutuskan untuk mengundang mereka yang berkepentingan, kembali ke Hongkong Shatterdome. Kembali ke tempat mereka seharusnya berada.

Ia menekan tombol 'Send'.

-o0o-

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak penutupan celah Pacific. _Shatterdome_ Hongkong lengang, tak ada kegiatan berarti. Apalagi tak ada lagi _Jæger_ tersisa.

Dunia sedang giat membangun kembali seusai perusakan Kaiju. Tenaga kerja sangat diperlukan. Hampir semua karyawan dan unit militer yang ada pada Pan Pacific Defense Corps disalurkan pada unit-unit kerja sesuai keahlian.

Dunia sedang membangun.

Tapi pagi ini, ada kegiatan yang tak biasa.

Raleigh melompat turun dari helikopter—ia berhasil menumpang salah satu unit tugas swasta untuk menuju ke _Shatterdome_. Celingukan ke kanan ke kiri, ia tak berhasil melihat satupun orang. _Shatterdome_ senyap.

Ia bergegas berjalan menuju K-Science Lab.

Tadi malam ada sebuah surat elektronik masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dari PPDC. Dengan tandatangan Herc. Nadanya darurat.

Penasaran, Raleigh berupaya memenuhi undangan.

Sebelum ruangan-ruangan penelitian lab K-Science, ada sebuah ruangan kecil yang mulanya ditujukan untuk konperensi pers. Sudah ada Hercules Hansen bersama Max, juga Newton Geiszler dan Hermann Gottlieb ternyata di sana.

Mereka memang bisa dibilang masih tinggal di Shatterdome.

"Pagi," Raleigh menyapa ketiganya. Mereka menyapa balik, tapi Raleigh merasa ada aura tegang pada Newton dan Hermann.

Tendo Choi masuk, dan langsung duduk di sebelah Raleigh, setelah mengangguk padanya, dan pada semuanya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Raleigh pada Tendo, tapi Tendo mengangkat bahu.

Raleigh menghembuskan napasnya. Menarik satu kursi, dan duduk.

Baru saja Raleigh duduk, Mako masuk, membawa baki berisi mug-mug kopi. Sepertinya ia sudah tiba tadi, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuat kopi dahulu untuk semua. Jadi, semua duduk, Mako membagikan mug kopi, dan hening.

Herc berdeham. Dan berdiri. Harus ia yang mulai berbicara, karena kini dialah Marshall di sini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, terimakasih atas kedatangannya. Aku tak akan berpanjang kata, karena yang menyampaikan pokok permasalahan adalah mereka—" ia menoleh pada Newt dan Hermann, "—tetapi harus kusampaikan pada semua, bahwa saat ini semua negara anggota gabungan United Nations Pan-Pacific Breach Working Group kembali mendukung program _Jæger. _Untuk saat ini, tadinya aku rasa hampir tak ada gunanya. Walau demikian, aku memanfaatkan semua dukungan mereka—dana dan sumber daya—untuk memantau pergerakan di The Breach. Juga untuk membiayai penelitian di Kaiju Science—" ia memandang Hermann dan Newton.

"Selanjutnya kukira lebih baik mereka saja yang memaparkan—"

Herc duduk. Hermann berdiri. Melangkah terpincang-pincang seperti biasa, dibantu tongkat penopangnya. Mendekati _holodisplay_ yang sudah disiapkan. Biasanya Hermann berlindung di balik _hoodie_-nya, dan tak suka berbicara kecuali kalau berkenaan dengan materi yang sedang ditelitinya. Jadi, kalau sekarang ia bicara, berarti topiknya benar-benar penting.

Ia menyalakan _holodisplay_-nya, dan muncullah gambar yang biasa mereka lihat dalam beberapa bulan kemarin. The Throat. Dan sekitarnya.

"Se-selamat pagi—te-terima kasih atas kedatangannya." Ia mengedarkan pandangan gugupnya, menatap satu-satu.

"Ada—ada dua masalah yang harus kita diskusikan. Satu di bawah penelitianku, dan satu dari penelitian Newt," ia menoleh pada Newt. Newt mengangguk, ada aura tegang dan aura gugup, tak sabar ingin mengabarkan pada rekan-rekannya. Tapi Newt berusaha sabar menunggu.

Hermann mengaktifkan _holodisplay_-nya. Sebuah _hologram_ muncul, skema yang sama yang sering mereka lihat beberapa minggu belakangan, muncul.

"Kita lihat, portal ini sudah pasti terkubur dengan ledakan nuklir kemarin. Tapi yang kita tidak tahu, apakah semua Kaiju yang ada di dalamnya sudah pasti mati?"

Ia menekan beberapa tombol. "Pertama, kita tidak tahu apakah semua Kaiju yang ada di sana sudah benar-benar mati. Jika saja masih tersisa, ada kemungkinan portal ini bisa terbuka kembali."

Wajahnya bersungguh-sungguh. "Umpamakan kita terjebak di gua yang pintunya meledak dan menutupi jalan keluar. Tentu kita akan berusaha untuk membuka kembali reruntuhan, bukan?"

Yang ada di sekeliling meja mengangguk-angguk.

"Jika saja, kita tak berhasil membuka reruntuhan pintu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Raleigh nyeletuk, "Mencari jalan lain?"

"Tepat sekali! Kita tak tahu seperti apa kondisi di bawah sana, karena kita tak punya gambaran, kita tak punya peta yang menunjukkan tepatnya apa saja yang ada di bawah sana."

Hermann berdiri, bertumpu pada tongkatnya. Membuat proyeksi dari gambaran yang ada di komputernya ke dinding. Lebih besar supaya lebih jelas. "Kita semua tahu kalau inti dari Bumi ini panas dan cair. Lava. Tapi semua itu tertutupi oleh lapisan batuan dan tanah. Hanya di tempat-tempat tertentu cairan itu bisa keluar. Dengan terbukanya Celah Pacific sebagai jalan Kaiju, kemungkinan akan ada Celah-Celah lainnya di seantero Bumi. Jadi, untuk pencegahannya, kita harus memetakan kemungkinan Celah di seluruh Bumi. Di samping itu, kita harus meneruskan proyek _Jæger_—"

Ia kembali ke kursinya, dan duduk, "—karena tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa pemetaan Celah Bumi ini akan berhasil 100 persen menutup jalan keluar Kaiju di masa depan. _Jæger _berfungsi sebagai _back up_ dari proyek ini—"

Herc mengangguk. "Aku pikir juga demikian. Aku sudah membuat laporan terinci tentang proyek kemarin. PPDC harus diteruskan. Data-mu juga harus dimasukkan ke dalam laporanku, Hermann, sebagai saran kesinambungan—bukan saran, tetapi keharusan!"

Hermann mengangguk juga. "_Danke_, Herc. Kupikir juga Shatterdome akan terus beroperasi—" Ia menghela napas lega. Menoleh pada Newt, dan memberi isyarat agar beralih pembicaraan.

Newt berdiri. Berjalan dan mengambil alih tempat Hermann tadi berdiri, sementara Hermann kembali ke kursinya.

"Teman-teman," Newt menarik napas panjang dahulu sebelum mendekati _holodisplay_-nya, "yang akan kusampaikan ini mungkin merupakan suatu kejutan besar—"

Ia memencet sebuah tombol. Display menayangkan gambar yang mereka semua sudah pernah melihatnya: Hermann dan Newt di dekat seekor bayi Kaiju. Bayi prematur dari Otachi.

Sebelum ada yang sempat bertanya, display kemudian menayangkan gambar lain, yang membuat semua—kecuali Hermann—menahan napas.

Gambar wajah Newt yang muncul pertama kali, lalu di sebelahnya—seekor bayi Kaiju, hidup dan bergerak-gerak!

"_Otachi no akachan_?" bisik Mako.

Tak bisa disangkal, itu adalah anak Otachi yang dulu!

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tendo berdiri dan mendekat agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Newt mengangkat bahu. "Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkutnya kemari utuh-utuh, tidak dipotong-potong. Ingin menganalisisnya lebih jauh. Ternyata ia masih hidup. Masih ada semacam pernapasan kedua, dan ini tidak terganggu."

"Jadi, aku berusaha untuk memulihkan kesehatannya, mencari semacam inkubator agar ia tetap 'hangat' walau aku terus menebak-nebak apa yang harus dilakukan, karena kita toh tak pernah membesarkan seekor bayi Kaiju—yang sehat saja belum pernah, apalagi yang kritis seperti dia. Tetapi, akhirnya aku—dengan bantuan Hermann—berhasil."

Newt kemudian terdiam, agar teman-temannya bisa menyeksamai gambar-gambar di display. Dari mulai bayi Kaiju, sampai kini sudah setinggi beberapabelas meter kini. Persis seperti Otachi ibunya, dari mulai muka hingga ekornya.

"Err, Newt? Apa kau pikir tidak berbahaya, memeliharanya?" tanya Raleigh hati-hati.

Newt seperti hendak menjawab, tetapi ia hati-hati memilih perkataan. "Sebenarnya—sebenarnya pada awalnya aku juga ragu-ragu. Bagaimana jika ia membesar, lalu mengamuk di sini, di saat sedang belum ada _Jæger_ siap sedia untuk menaklukkannya? Tapi kemudian, aku mencoba untuk berspekulasi, bagaimana _kalau_ Kaiju dilatih untuk patuh pada manusia?"

Ia meneruskan displaynya. "Seperti kalian bisa lihat di sini—" video di display menampilkan Kaiju kecil mulanya bermain bersama beberapa ekor anjing. Sepertinya dari jenis St Bernard.

"St Bernard," sahut Newt membenarkan dugaan teman-temannya, "anjing pada umumnya mudah dilatih, dan St Bernard jika dilatih dengan benar, akan menjadi sangat bersahabat dengan manusia. Berbeda dengan 'saudara'nya Tibetan Mastiff, yang lebih galak, St Bernard lebih penurut. Lalu," Newt menunjuk pada beberapa ekor anjing lain, "juga Alaskan Malamute. Sangat bersahabat, bahkan bisa dibilang manja."

"Aku memilih mereka juga karena ukurannya lumayan 'besar'. Besar, untuk ukuran anjing, walau Kaiju dengan cepat mendahului pertumbuhan mereka. Tetapi karena sudah dikenalkan dan sudah akrab, mereka tetap bersahabat walau ukuran jauh berbeda."

Video juga menampilkan binatang spesies-spesies lain, seperti gajah.

"Aku berusaha mencari binatang-binatang lain, yang pada dasarnya bersahabat, tetapi dengan ukuran tubuh yang besar. Sulitnya, kita hanya menemukan binatang darat seukuran gajah. Coba saja masih ada mammoth—" suaranya seperti ada keluh.

Tapi kemudian suaranya menjadi bergairah, "Kalian mau melihat dari dekat?"

Mulanya Mako yang mengeluarkan suara seperti 'iiih,' tapi kemudian rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya.

"Kau yakin aman?" Tendo ragu-ragu.

"Aku tiap hari menengoknya. Hermann dan Herc kadang-kadang juga ikut, walau hanya sebatas di tepi 'kandang' saja."

"Kau—masuk?"

Newt mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, memberi isyarat agar yang lain ikut.

Setengah hati rekan-rekannya berdiri dan mengikuti. Keluar dari koridor. Menyeberangi ruangan luas. Menuju salah satu ruangan yang dulunya hangar salah satu _Jæger__._

Newt berhenti sejenak di depan gerbangnya. "Aku jamin tidak apa-apa kok!" lalu ia mendorong gerbangnya. Semua rekannya mengikuti.

Kecuali Hermann dan Herc yang sudah terbiasa, yang lain memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub.

Seekor Kaiju.

Besarnya sudah menyerupai Kaiju dewasa. Penampilannya menyeramkan, seperti biasanya Kaiju.

Tetapi begitu ia mengendus bau Newt, dan melihat siapa yang datang, Kaiju itu langsung melompat—suaranya berdebam dan getarannya membuat ciut nyali—mendekat, dan Raleigh bersumpah ia mendengar Kaiju itu mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti anjing mendengking kegirangan!

Newton membuka pintu kandang raksasa, dan masuk. "Perkenalkan, Otachi II," katanya memamerkan. Kaiju itu merendahkan kepalanya sehingga tepat di sebelah bahu Newt. Persis seperti anjing yang diperkenalkan, lalu disuruh bersalaman oleh majikannya!

"Nguik!" sahut makhluk menyeramkan itu, lalu menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di badan Newt. Spontan Newt mengusap-ngusap kepala Otachi II.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" ribut kemudian beberapa ekor St Bernard dan Alaskan Malamute mendatangi, ribut menggonggong, meminta perlakuan yang sama dari Newton. Newton kemudian sibuk menyapa anjing-anjing itu.

"Mereka—sekandang dengan Otachi?" Tendo tak percaya.

Newton mengangguk, kembali mengusap-usap kepala Otachi yang cemburu karena Newton terlalu lama mengusap-usap anjing-anjing. "Bahkan tidur berjejeran. Seolah Otachi itu hanya jenis anjing lain yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar—"

Terdengar suara lain dari sudut kandang.

"Gajah juga ada?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi, aku hanya bisa menemukan binatang besar maksimal seukuran gajah," sahut Newt, "dan ya, ada sepasang gajah di sini."

Ia berjalan menuju sudut lain, sisi di mana jika dibuka, akan langsung menuju laut lepas. "Sebenarnya, kalau dari segi ukuran, ada yang lebih besar. Semacam hiu atau paus. Masalahnya, mereka termasuk hewan buas. Sampai sekarang, aku masih terus mengusahakan menjinakkan Otachi, jadi menjauhkannya dari perilaku buas—"

Newton mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Seperti sebuah peluit. Mendorong pintu yang membuka ke laut lepas. Meniup peluitnya.

Dalam hitungan detik belum ada apa-apa, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian deburan ombak di laut bunyinya berbeda. Seperti ada beberapa hewan di air dekat sana.

Benar saja. Beberapa lumba-lumba berlompatan di air! Otachi berlari—debamannya menggetarkan!—menuju tepi.

"Salah satu teman Otachi—" Newt memamerkan dengan bangga. Otachi merendahkan kepalanya seperti tadi, membiarkan teman-teman lumba-lumbanya 'mencium' pipinya. Otachi menguik. Lumba-lumba menguik juga. Lalu Otachi. Terus lumba-lumba.

Bagai ibu-ibu arisan!

"Sebetulnya aku sangat berspekulasi dengan ini, teman-teman," sahut Newton pelan. "Mungkin tidak begitu ilmiah; aku mendapat inspirasinya dari Tarzan," ia menyeringai, "sebuah lingkungan yang terus ada di sekitarnya, akan menjadi memorinya. Karenanya aku mengambil 'teman-teman' yang jinak dan bersahabat. Bahkan aku sedang berusaha mempelajari bagaimana ia 'berbicara' dengan lumba-lumba itu. Sepertinya, ada semacam frekuensi yang bisa ditangkap oleh kedua jenis itu, sehingga mereka bisa 'akrab berbicara'."

"Aku juga mempelajari, jika saja nanti ternyata Kaiju-Kaiju itu masih ada, apakah ia akan bisa dipakai untuk mempengaruhi mereka agar tidak menyerang kita? Aku masih mempelajari, sejauh mana kita bisa menjinakkannya, dan sejauh mana kemungkinan ia akan tetap menjadi ganas seperti jenisnya yang lain, suatu waktu jika mereka bertemu—"

Newt mengusap wajahnya, "Aku tidak berani mengatakan aku sudah berhasil menjinakkannya," Newton kemudian menatap Herc, "Untuk itulah, walau aku tetap menaruh optimisme pada proyekku, aku juga mendukung penuh rencana Herc dan Hermann agar _Jæger _kembali dibangun, kembali diaktifkan. Walau mungkin—" ia menoleh pada Otachi II yang masih bersendagurau dengan para lumba-lumba, "—bagian yang ini bisa dilangkahi, tidak usah dibuka dulu ke dunia—"

Herc memandang Tendo, Raleigh, dan Mako satu persatu. Lalu juga Hermann, dan Newt. "Tentu. Kurasa, Otachi tidak perlu dibuka ke dunia luar dahulu. Kita akan mengamankan bagian Shatterdome ini menjadi bagian rahasia."

Dengan sungguh-sungguh ia meneruskan, "Hermann, Tendo, dan aku akan mendesak anggota United Nations untuk menyetujui pembangunan kembali proyek _Jæge__r. _Raleigh dan Mako, kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk memegang pendidikan dan latihan para rangers. Newt, kurasa kau akan sibuk, karena selain dari harus merahasiakan Otachi, kau juga harus tetap melaksanakan tugasmu yang biasa, penelitian Kaiju—"

Newton berdiri tegak. Mendengarkan dengan sungguh.

Ia akan bisa. Ia akan bisa. Ia harus bisa, menjinakkan Kaiju satu ini, kemudian jika memang Kaiju yang lain akan datang, mereka harus bisa dijinakkan.

Mereka tidak bisa berperang selamanya!

Harus datang saatnya di mana mereka hidup berdampingan, sebagaimana manusia dengan anjing, dengan gajah, dengan lumba-lumba.

Harus bisa!

**FIN**

**AN**:

**1)** Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization; hlm 336


End file.
